Nordironia
Name - Greater Avianid Confederation (also Nordilonia) Government Style - Republic of mutual protectorates (somewhat like Switzerland and the Laandsknecht communities) Was monarchy, "until the kings became so fat they couldn't fly" (national saying) the chieftains of the Aeries, along with their Aerie provinces, were fed up with the lazy, useless monarchs and deposed the final one, taking up self-government by senate and Hereditary President -- except it is heredity in the "Roman" style; a successor is picked from among the best of the confederation, by both the Senate and the President himself; they must agree on the same individual, who is then declared to be the President's son, and they two go on to live in the palace, the former president teaching the new one everything he (or sometimes she) needs to know to run the republic smoothly. (Not everyone is willing to become president, and sometimes they try to duck and/or run. If so, they are captured, brought back, and forced to be president under duress, until a more enthusiastic successor can be found, usually someone who has been civically -minded enough to say that he could do a better job than the incumbent.) Flag - Light Sky-blue field, German Kaiserist-style cross with circle interwoven around the cross; Border Commando battle flag is the same, save that it carries a skull and crossed basket-hilted sabers over the junction of the cross, and within the scope of the circle. Also, each Aerie has its own banner, in it's own preferred style. Currency - The Hilt (derived from the old system of collecting the hilts of the swords of one's defeated enemies/targets, and exchanging them for money or trade at a predetermined rate.) The Hilt is the main whole currency; standard british-style change (shillings, farthings, pennies, ha'pennies, etc.; there is also a very small movement to use medallions instead of paper for the hilt markers, but it as yet to be cost-feasible.) Geography -Nordilonia/ GAC is comprised mainly of the northernmost range of mountains at the far north-eastern corner of Eulysal. Being winged humans, for the most part, they prefer the high places and the wide-open, yet still protected by the same mountains that provide them. History -The legends are true: The Avianids are the descendants of the magically-altered Human slave-soldier Brynnehulde, who was changed by her lover, to save her life after she was brutally beaten on orders of the elven-king for having tried to escape three times. When she awoke in her new body, Hoarminster, her lover, gave her the name of "Valkyria." She and her offspring from Hoarminster became the basis for the hated and feared Elvish airborne army that became so famous for its savagery and merciless tendencies, but they stayed only for the love of their allmother, Valkyria, and their father, Hoarminster; Valkyria died first - it has been hinted in both the lay and in scholarship that she was assassinated by an Elven General, but so far no conclusive proof nor conjecture can be offered. The Soaring Crags Aerie, located in among the crags of Mount Zostagen, the tallest peak in the soutternmost of the northern mountains, is the location of the first aerie to which they fled after having killed their Elvish overseers and fled the Elvenlands. Today - Today the GAC is a major power in the north, especially after besting their old masters in the Elven Wars, uniting with Valmer, Oscrow and Dalysium to break the Elven Empire. Currently there are many Avianids working as mercenaries to help Dalysium end it's revolution. Category:Nations